Severo e Selena a Orientadora Sexual
by jansev
Summary: Eles precisam superar traumas do passado para encontrar a felicidade. Ela uma Sexóloga brasileira.Ele um Mestre de Poções duro na queda.Quem vencerá?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: todos os personagens e lugares que você reconhecer pertencem a JK Rowling e seus parceiros comerciais, eu estou apenas me divertindo e não pretendo ganhar nenhum dinheiro com a publicação desta obra.

Resumo: Eles precisam superar traumas do passado para encontrar a felicidade. Ela uma Sexóloga um Mestre de Poções duro na vencerá?

Spoilers: até Relíquias da Morte.

Agradecimentos a Bella Black Br e Clair D'Lune que gentilmente dispuseram do seu tempo e talento para me ajudarem dando sugestões valiosas.

Severo e Selena

I - Severo

No pós-guerra Severo permaneceu em Hogwarts como professor de poções, embora tenha sido inocentado de todas as acusações que pesavam sobre ele e finalmente tivessem reconhecido todos os seus esforços para a vitória, ele se afastava de tudo e de todos, pois não concebia o porquê de ter tido uma chance de voltar à vida especialmente quando a morte lhe parecia tão aprazível.

Finalmente ele teria o seu merecido descanso, a paz que ele tanto desejara, claro que ele não teria entregado todas aquelas memórias a Potter se ele imaginasse que sobreviveria, isso era constrangedor ter se exposto entretanto foi exatamente isto que fez com que Potter e companhia retornassem a casa dos gritos com o propósito de lhe darem um enterro digno e finalmente vendo que ainda respirava e havia uma tênue chance de sobrevivência fizeram de tudo para salvá-lo e o trouxeram de volta a essa vida miserável

– "Maldito Potter"

E aqui estava ele em Hogwarts, sim aquela era sua casa e as masmorras o seu lar, o único que conhecera, onde a solidão era quebrada apenas pelos seus fantasmas.

Severo estava ali próximo ao lago totalmente absorvido por estes pensamentos, era assim todos os dias, aquela era a sua hora preferida quando tudo parecia tão calmo e a escuridão da noite se aproximava, caiam sobre a superfície do lago os últimos raios de sol naquela tarde e se refletiam espalhando uma luz dourada, o silêncio profundo acalmava seus anseios.

– "Mas do que esta reclamando Severo? Você fez por merecer tudo o lhe aconteceu"– sua consciência o acusava.

– "E quanto a Harry, agora você tem um relacionamento amistoso com ele, sim seu afilhado Alvo Severo faz jus ao nome que recebeu é inteligente e brilhante e de alguma forma tem o ar maroto de Alvo, tem levado a sonserina a vitórias inesquecíveis esmagando a tão amada grifinória de seu pai"– um breve sorriso surgiu em seus lábios finos fazendo que seu rosto se iluminasse.

– "Um Potter sonserino, quantas voltas Tiago não teria dado em seu túmulo".

– Plot! – Severo foi despertado de seus pensamentos, quando um elfo surgiu ao seu lado.

– Mestre Severo, a diretora McGonagall deseja vê-lo.

Dizendo isso desapareceu quase que imediatamente.

– Entre Severo, sente-se estávamos esperando por você.

Dizendo isso Minerva voltou a sua atenção para os demais funcionários que já se encontravam sentados. 

– Como todos vocês sabem, o conselho diretor está fazendo algumas mudanças e finalmente indicou alguém para a vaga de Orientadora Sexual que estava em aberto, trata-se da Dra. Selena Newman, uma professora da América do Sul, mais precisamente do Brasil, que tem inúmeros trabalhos científicos publicados sobre esse assunto. É uma sexóloga altamente conceituada, uma excelente aquisição para Hogwarts, e sinceramente espero que todos nós, Minerva olha diretamente para Severo, possamos lhe dar as boas vindas quando ela se apresentar, infelizmente em decorrência de alguns problemas alheios a sua vontade ela se atrasou para esta reunião.

Severo fez uma cara de o- que- eu –tenho- haver- com- isso.

Minerva, propositalmente o ignorou e continuou.

– Espero que vocês ao longo do ano letivo possam detectar os alunos que tem alguma dificuldade nesse assunto e enviá-los para ela e se vocês tiverem alguma dúvida com certeza ela terá prazer em ajudá-los. Devo avisá-los que darei a ela autonomia para intervir nos casos como ela achar melhor.

Severo abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas fechou-a imediatamente – "Ora, esses pestinhas inconseqüentes não controlam seus hormônios e nós que teremos que agüentar intromissão".

– Todos nós sabemos que a sociedade bruxa é altamente conservadora... – Minerva continuava o seu discurso ignorando Severo –... e o aumento do número de casos de gravidez precoce e laços indesejados entre adolescentes nos fez pensar nesse tipo de abordagem com fins preventivos, como dizia, espero contar com a sua colaboração.

Os demais professores acolheram a notícia de bom grado e saíram numa conversa animada. Enquanto o mestre de poções permaneceu sentado com cara de poucos amigos.

– Severo, alguma dúvida?

– Minerva você realmente não espera que eu vigie meus alunos dessa forma, já basta ter que tomar conta para que eles não explodam o laboratório, ou matem uns aos outros. Agora você quer que eu também regule os picos hormonais desses "cabeças-ocas"?

– Severo eu só espero a sua colaboração. Sei que esse é um assunto delicado, mas formamos jovens, para que tenham uma vida saudável em todos os sentidos.

Severo assentiu com um pequeno gesto e retirou-se silenciosamente, não estava disposto a continuar uma discussão desnecessária.

Enquanto retornava as masmorras.

– "Ela que cuide da vida dela e não se intrometa nos meus assuntos".

________________________________________________________________________

N/A- Essa fic é resultado do meu amor incondicional pelo Mestre de Poções e do meu total inconformismo com o cap 32 de DH. É também um desafio pessoal.


	2. Chapter 2

II - Selena

Selena Newman aparatou em Hogsmead, e se dirigiu a uma loja em busca de uma roupa mais adequada para a ocasião, não ligou para os olhares que a seguiam, com certeza estava chamando atenção, não havia pensado nessa dificuldade, fora realmente embaraçoso o olhar com que foi recebida no ministério. O bruxo que pesava as varinhas a olhou de modo estranho e pelos corredores todos a haviam notado, até que na sala de espera ela finalmente perguntou a atendente o que estava acontecendo e ao ouvir a explicação seu rosto ficou vermelho de raiva.

– Minhas roupas, o que têm elas? – Selena perguntou à moça ruiva que lhe atendia.

– Sa... São roupas trouxas e totalmente inadequadas – a moça segredou – eu adoro usá-las quando vou à parte trouxa de Londres, porque são mais sensuais e marcam o nosso corpo, mas aqui nós não podemos usá-las.

A ficha caiu – "estúpida" – eles se vestem de maneira formal parece que vivem em outro século, outro mundo. Bom pensando bem estão mesmo em outro mundo. Tudo aqui é diferente, sabia que a sociedade bruxa da Europa era tradicional mais assim era demais, foi até o banheiro e olhou-se no espelho.

Ela usava uma bermuda jeans preta cintura baixa, um top preto bordado um casaco preto que ela trazia nas mãos para qualquer eventualidade, nada de mais, até achava que estava formal para o seu gosto, imagina se estivesse de short e camiseta que era o que o tempo pedia, aquela era uma manhã muito quente para os padrões de Londres isso na sua terra seria tido como sendo corriqueiro.

Então tirou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço de transfiguração e logo suas roupas se transformaram em um vestido preto comportado, deixando seu colo e os braços de fora, manteve o casaco, deu uma voltinha resolveu prender os cabelos deixando cair alguns cachos, embora fosse uma bruxa de seus quase quarenta não aparentava seu corpo esguio com pernas bem torneadas, cintura marcada, seu ar travesso a fazia parecer mais jovem do que era, não se achava bonita tinha a pele morena tão comum na sua terra, traços indígenas lábios bem marcados covinhas quando sorria, olhos negros, cabelos negros ondulados, herança de sua mãe uma trouxa brasileira, embora seu pai fosse inglês os traços físicos que predominaram foram os maternos, tinha altura mediana e busto que ela achava horrorosos por serem grandes mas que ali ela sabia seriam apreciados, na verdade isso ela já sentira,alguns olhares masculinos a atingiram ali.

– Bom isso já chega!

Saiu e deu uma olhada para a assistente que com um sinal aprovou o visual, deixando-a mais segura para sua apresentação.

No ministério tudo foi rápido conferiram suas credenciais e seus documentos e ela foi liberada com votos de boas vindas. Arthur Weasley agora Ministro da Magia, foi muito simpático e lhe falara que seus netos estudavam em Hogwarts e que com certeza ela logo os reconheceria, pois tinham a marca registrada dos Weasley, os cabelos ruivos. Selena foi orientada pela moça a ir até Hogsmead que era o centro comercial mais próximo da escola para ser atualizada na moda bruxa e não fazer feio na escola.

Entrando na lojinha ela foi bem recebida, especialmente quando se apresentou. Escolheu alguns trajes e por mais que ela tentasse não escapava do preto essa era sua cor preferida mesmo antes do que havia acontecido, olhando-se no espelho seus pensamentos foram para longe num passado recente e ainda doloroso, agora ela se sentia praticamente obrigada a introduzir uma cor no seu vestuário então sempre optava por alguns acessórios coloridos pequenas coisas só pra quebrar o tom sombrio que agora parecia ser sua aura,algo um tanto triste e melancólico.

Feito isso foi até a lojinha de doces e fez a festa, afinal chocolates eram um dos seus prazeres secretos. Passou por uma pequena livraria – Verbo ad Verbum – resolveu entrar e foi direto a seção correspondente a sua área o que foi um completo desagrado, tinha alguns livros antigos de edições quase que totalmente defasados, se a biblioteca da escola fosse assim então não se admirava os problemas que os rapazes e moças um do seu agrado olhou e viu um sobre tradições da sociedade bruxa britânica e resolveu comprá-lo não estava disposta a passar outro vexame. Estava tão distraída olhando os livros que não percebeu um vulto que também estava totalmente absorvido em sua leitura, foi um esbarrão daqueles, seu livro caiu e ela por pouco não foi ao chão, só não caiu porque braços fortes a seguraram.

– Desculpe-me a culpa foi toda mi...– foi interrompida por uma voz ríspida.

– A Srta não olha por onde anda?

– _Como eu ia dizendo_, _eu estava distraída_ – mas ao olhar para o rosto do homem aquele olhar frio a intimidou. Ele ainda segurava seu braço.

– Desculpa – ela falou timidamente.

– Já ouvi não sou surdo. Acho que a Srta é um perigo, devia prestar atenção por onde anda. – Ele falou de modo grosseiro.

Largou-a e apanhou os livros afastando-se sem dar a mínima para a expressão de revolta que se formara no rosto dela.

– Quem ele pensa que é! – seu rosto estava vermelho com calor que subiu na sua face.

– Mal educado! – ela disse.

Ele já estava na porta, mas se virou para ela.

Ela instintivamente levantou o queixo em um tom desafiador. E se voltou para a estante tentando recobrar o decoro. Estava furiosa e odiava perder o controle.

– Aquele homenzinho, argh! Bufou de raiva.

Ouviu o barulho da porta sendo batida.

Respirou fundo, tinha que esquecer o incidente, afinal ela ia recomeçar sua vida, não ia permitir que esse incidente estragasse o seu humor.

Selena foi orientada para seguir a estradinha que a levaria a escola, caminhava envolta em seus próprios pensamentos, soubera da guerra bruxa que ocorrera ali naquele local, ao andar imaginava como teria sido terrível quanta dor e quanto sofrimento, quantas vidas foram perdidas por causa da sede de poder, ódio racial, pura maldade, felizmente a guerra não chegara tão diretamente em seu país lá as coisas eram tão diferentes, mas todo mundo bruxo sofrera, muitas famílias fugindo da guerra tinham se refugiado no seu país, sua família, porém havia se radicado lá antes mesmo da primeira guerra.

Lá não havia a possibilidade desse tipo de coisa acontecer, era difícil encontrar "puro-sangue" e se não houvesse a miscigenação as famílias bruxas teriam desaparecido, alguns estudos mostravam que justamente essa mistura fazia muita diferença e o toque de magia indígena associado ao africano tinham fortalecido em muito os poderes dos bruxos nascidos dessa união, a magia parecia funcionar como a herança dos genes recessivos e as misturas eram muitas, diversas famílias trouxas tinham filhos bruxos, cresciam sem nenhum tipo de preconceito uma vez que cresciam juntos com os não bruxos, mas no Brasil até os não bruxos tinham um "que" de bruxaria, pelo número de pessoas que tinham premunição sabiam interpretar sonhos com diversos propósitos sabiam fazer simpatias que eram pequenos feitiços e como ali fervilhavam diversas raças as magias se encontravam fossem ocidentais ou orientais ou até mesmo nativas todos conviviam em paz.

Sim era impossível haver ali tanta intolerância como havia ocorrido nesse local. Mas é claro nem tudo são flores o que mais dificultava era o acesso a cultura a educação bruxa. Muitos bruxos eram educados por suas próprias famílias nem todos tinham a sorte de cursar a universidade.

Selena completou seus estudos na Escola de Formação de Bruxos da Amazônia e sua pós-graduação no Instituto das Bruxas de Salém na América, lá terminara seus estudos com louvor e retornara para sua terra onde desenvolvia suas atividades na sua antiga escola e tinha um consultório na cidade com clientela variada, isto é, bruxa e trouxa. Agora tudo mudara, ela tivera necessidade de se afastar por isso fora primeiro para os EUA e depois enviara seu currículo para essa vaga na Inglaterra que pra sua surpresa tinha sido aprovada e ali estava ela, com um novo desafio esquecer o passado e recomeçar.

Quando viu a imponente arquitetura do castelo, seu coração acelerou era muito mais do que sonhara, atravessou o gramado, respirou fundo e entrou, falou com o porteiro se apresentado e foi conduzida para a sala da diretora que segundo ele já a esperava, no caminho ficou abismada era tudo fantástico aquela atmosfera era encantadora viu o salão, os fantasmas, sorria para si e para o mundo, era um sonho, pensou que se tivesse estudado num lugar assim quantas coisas teria aprendido mais rapidamente, porém ela não tinha do que se queixar claro que a escola na América " Universidade de Magia Salém" não tinha esta atmosfera mas tinha um corpo docente de primeira não tão tradicional mas extremamente avançado, mas aquele lugar era sensacional ela tinha alguns conhecidos que estudaram ali e que sempre falaram com carinho deste lugar que era especial para os bruxos, um amigo em particular que a muito não via e a fizera rir muitas vezes quando lhe falava de suas aventuras.

– Entre, já a estávamos esperando, espero que sua viajem tenha sido agradável. Com a voz em um tom ao mesmo tempo suave e contido, Minerva a cumprimentou.

– Sou Minerva McGonagall, diretora de Hogwarts, e estendeu a mão delicadamente.

– Selena Newman,– falou enquanto cumprimentava Minerva. - Estou feliz por estar aqui e por ter sido aceita para o cargo, sua escola é muito famosa e tradicional em todo o mundo bruxo.

– Creio que a Srta irá se adaptar perfeitamente aqui, seus aposentos já estão prontos, suas malas já estão lá a sua disposição, espero que tudo esteja ao seu gosto. O período letivo ainda não iniciou e, portanto teremos algum tempo para nos conhecermos, alguns professores ainda não chegaram, mas a maioria já está aqui.

Dizendo isso Minerva, observava a face feliz da nova professora.

– Professora Minerva, não sou muito afeita a formalidades, espero que possamos realmente nos tornar amigas e apreciaria que a Sra. me chamasse pelo meu primeiro nome, Selena.

– Então comece me tratando por Minerva. Aceita um chá de rosas? Sei que vocês preferem café, no seu País, mas este é muito delicioso, experimente. As duas mulheres deram-se muito bem e a conversa foi animada que nem viram o tempo passar.

– Querida me desculpe eu soube pelo Ministério o que aconteceu e lamento muito. Creio que aqui você vai se recuperar rapidamente. E acrescentou junto a sorriso acolhedor, um aperto de mão ainda mais reconfortante.

Selena abriu um sorriso doce, mas ao mesmo tempo triste.

– Obrigada Minerva, era tudo o que eu queria ouvir.

– Se precisar de mim estarei as suas ordens, também sei o que é perder alguém.

Um silencio se seguiu por alguns instantes, mas logo Minerva se recuperou.

– Vamos jantar? Minerva convidou.

Levantaram, e caminharam em direção ao salão.

_____________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________

N/A – Selena Newman: Selena vem do grego e é relativo à lua e Newman é homenagem ao ator Paul Newman.

Verbo ad Verbum – do latim "palavra por palavra", criação minha afinal um comércio perto de uma escola tem que ter uma livraria básica.

N.A Chá de Rosas

Ingredientes:

Água: 4 chávenas de chá  
Rosas: 6  
Água de rosas : 1 colher de café  
Açúcar: q.b.

Preparo:

Coloque a água numa chaleira e leve a lume alto. Quando ferver, coloque as pétalas de rosa e deixe-as em infusão durante 5 minutos. Retire e junte a água de rosas. Adoce a gosto e sirva imediatamente.


	3. Chapter 3

III – Apresentações

Ao entrarem no salão os alunos e professores voltaram-se para ver a nova funcionária.

Minerva fez as apresentações e como tinham combinado no caminho, pois Selena não queria expor sua vida, Minerva a apresentou como Srta. Newman em vez de Sra. Selena Newman viúva do ilustre médico e professor Peter Newman.

Após as boas vindas ela observou cada um de seus novos colegas, vendo as características de cada um, com um sorriso para cada pergunta, tentava se manter agradavelmente disposta, afim de ter um bom relacionamento profissional com as pessoas ali presentes. Sentou próximo da Madame Pomfrey, a enfermeira da escola, pois sabia que as duas iriam trabalhar juntas, queria contar com o máximo de cooperação.

– Como eu lhe dizia Srta. é realmente maravilhoso poder contar com mais alguém para ajudar essas meninas, infelizmente tem sido muito freqüente os casos de gravidez na escola, parece que depois da guerra os jovens estão querendo abandonar os velhos costumes, todos queiram viver intensamente sem se preocupar com o amanhã.

– Isso não é incomum, mas é claro que com o auxílio de uma profissional disposta a ouvi-las e orientá-las, elas aprenderão a não tomar decisões precipitadas Madame Ponfrey.

- Poppy pra você. Creio que nos daremos muito bem Srta.

Uma sombra para discretamente em frente ao lugar onde ela estava sentada.

Com um sobressalto ela levantou a cabeça e para sua surpresa lá estava ele o homem mal educado da livraria, ela não percebera sua aproximação e pelo visto ele ouvira o seu último comentário e a olhava com um ar arrogante.

– Então é você a "**Orientadora Sexual". **Sua voz sedosa e pausada soava em um modo educado e controlado.

A forma irônica com a qual ele falou "orientadora sexual" , fez com que todos os pelinhos de seu corpo se eriçassem, era como se uma faísca elétrica tivesse passado em seu corpo e seu rosto ficou ligeiramente rubro.

"Merda, com tantas pessoas no mundo justo esse aqui, bem na minha frente. Isso não fica assim"

Abriu a boca para falar, mas a voz de Minerva soou forte.

– Srta. Newman, esse é o Prof. Severo Snape, nosso Mestre de Poções.

Com um canto dos lábios levemente levantados dando-lhe um sorriso desdenhoso. Severo fez um movimento com a cabeça.

– Seja bem vinda Srta – A sua voz era macia, em um tom mais baixo do que o que ele normalmente usava.

Selena captou a mensagem escondida naquela frase.

"Isso é uma advertência?"

– Agradeço "**PROFESSOOR SNAKE"? **

– É** "SNAPE" **Srta**. –** Ele falou num tom mais baixo ainda e seus olhos negros a fuzilaram.

– Desculpe "Professor Snake" quero dizer Snape, espero que esteja mais calmo hoje. – Um sorriso, maroto surgiu nos lábios dela, enquanto esticava-lhe as mãos, ao que ele aparentemente gentil, correspondeu.

"Você me paga. Pensa que vai ficar assim, me aguarde, seu grosso"– Selena pensava enquanto sorria para o homem na sua frente.

"Ah! Ela pensa que vai me vencer neste jogo" – sorriu intimamente Severo.

Se alguém notou alguma coisa fez questão de não ver e nem comentar.

Em seus aposentos ela andou de um lado para o outro enquanto tirava suas roupas para tomar uma ducha era tudo o que ela precisava para se acalmar. Que poder tinha aquele homem mal educado para lhe tirar assim do seu controle.

"Como ele se atreve a menosprezar minha profissão. Isso não vai ficar assim terei que dar o troco".

É claro que ela já ouvira falar nele seu nome não era estranho, na verdade antes mesmo de se decidir pela profissão atual. Ela pensara em se especializar em Poções o nome dele era conhecido internacionalmente tanto pela capacidade cientifica como pela sua atividade na guerra, era um homem controverso, recluso, avesso, porém muito respeitado, ela considerara isso como fator positivo para vir para Hogwarts, mas conhecê-lo foi totalmente desastroso.

– Que homenzinho dos infernos e que capacidade ele tem de me irritar. Começamos com o pé esquerdo.

No seu quarto nas masmorras, Severo estava sentado próximo a lareira saboreava seu firewisky. Enquanto se deliciava com a reação dela, vira seu rosto ficar vermelho,e simplesmente adorou e sabia que a atingira no seu ponto fraco. Assim ela nem se aproximaria para tentar atrapalhar suas aulas, nem cogitaria entrar nos seus domínios.

Por outro lado ele não sabia por que ela tanto o desagradara, lembrou-se da livraria, do esbarrão, quando a segurou parecia frágil, até delicada. Mas ele não queria nenhuma aproximação, expulsava qualquer um, preferia ficar só. Especialmente longe dela.

No dia seguinte logo após o café ela se dirigiu à enfermaria, queria ter acesso a alguns prontuários, para iniciar seus trabalhos.

– Bom dia Poppy! Espero que você não esteja muito ocupada.

– Bom dia Selena! Estou fazendo um levantamento dos suprimentos medicinais, especialmente das poções que estão precisando ser repostas.

– Nesse caso eu posso lhe ajudar e depois você me dá os prontuários das alunas grávidas. Elas agora precisam de assistência integral, não é fácil aceitar as mudanças e as exigências inerentes as suas condições. Ter um bebe, vai exigir muito delas.

Entraram numa sala com diversas prateleiras onde estavam depositados vidros de tamanho e cores variados, todos etiquetados com os nomes das poções.

– Muito bem, eu subo vou dizendo os nomes e você anota Selena.

– Olha não seria melhor eu subir e você anotar– Selena queria poupar a enfermeira de um esforço desnecessário.

Poppy concordou e ela subiu ia lendo os nomes das poções dizendo quantos frascos tinham e Poppy anotava, volta e meia as duas tagarelavam alguma coisa.

– Então quer dizer que na sua terra não cai neve e o sol brilha praticamente o ano inteiro.

– É isso mesmo.

– Que maravilha, acho que quando tirar minhas férias vou querer conhecer. Chove muito lá?

– Bom praticamente chove o ano inteiro e eu adoro.

– E quanto aos bruxos você me disse que há uma convivência pacífica. Todos sabem da existência de Bruxos e não se surpreendem?

– Olhe o que eu disse é que trouxas não acreditam em bruxos, fadas, gnomos ou elfos. Mas que de certo modo convivem com esses conceitos através da medicina holísticas, dos curandeiros, pajelança, esoterismo, e através das lendas sabem que existem seres mágicos e encantados são os "espíritos que protegem á floresta", embora muitos não acreditem nessa existência real. Por outro lado muitas pessoas utilizam ervas não só em remédios como nós usamos as poções, mas também em feitiços que chamam simpatias, na minha cidade existe uma feira onde qualquer pessoa pode comprar livremente diversos tipos de ingredientes para preparar as poções ou comprar já uns tipos de "poções" preparadas para os mais variados fins, além de ingredientes para que sejam utilizados em feitiços e simpatias tem pessoas que praticam esse tipo de magia livremente se dizendo bruxos, embora não o sejam e outros que são realmente bruxos e fazem magia sem se preocuparem com as conseqüências...

Uma voz poderosa trovejou na entrada da sala.

– A Srta. não esta querendo comparar a arte de fazer poções com um simples ato de misturar ingredientes ou será que acha que o que eu faço é charlatanismo? Ou está me comparando a um pajé "um curandeiro" que nem sequer conhece os princípios de alquimia?

Selena quase cai do alto da escada tamanho foi o susto que levou. Ponfrey ficou pálida.

Olharam para o homem ali parado com o rosto afogueado, os lábios finos os olhos faiscando seus cabelos negros estavam desalinhados, tamanha a fúria com que ele entrou. Selena podia jurar que sua vida estava por um fio e que a varinha dele estava junto a sua mão pronta para ele lhe azarar, instintivamente murmurou feitiços de proteção, desceu lentamente os degraus da escada até ficar em uma altura que pudesse ver os olhos dele, não ela não teria medo dele. Calmamente falou:

– Professor, eu jamais compararia sua profissão com um simples ato de misturar elementos sei perfeitamente que é uma ciência precisa, arduamente trabalhada, onde se pode ver além do trabalho dedicado de um artista também a fortaleza de um bruxo poderoso, que é o toque maior, pois é dele que demanda toda a energia necessária aos feitiços, que somados ao poder mágico contido nos elementos fazem com que cada poção cumpra a sua finalidade.

E fixando seu olhar no dele, prendeu-o com um pequeno encanto não verbalizado, todo cuidado era pouco, continuou.

– Não desfaço de sua arte, que, aliás, admiro, apenas comentava que diversas culturas podem conviver pacificamente em uma sociedade e se beneficiarem com o intercâmbio, sei que ali é praticada uma magia elementar, mas faço votos que no futuro a comunidade bruxa possa conviver livremente com a comunidade trouxa em igualdade e respeito. Que não precisemos nos esconder ou temer sermos descobertos.

Seus olhos também emitiam faíscas, olhando diretamente nos dele. Viu que aos poucos enquanto falara, sua face se transformou seria efeito do encanto?

– Não foi por isso que o Senhor lutou para que tivéssemos um mundo melhor, e pudéssemos conviver pacificamente. Onde o ódio não predominasse e destruísse tudo o que tocasse?

O rosto de Severo estava pálido e seus olhos frios como gelo.

– Acho que a Srta. Tem opiniões fortes e até precisas sobre determinados assuntos e que está bem atualizada a meu respei... quero dizer a respeito de uma parte recente da nossa história. Mas se eu fosse a senhorita guardaria algumas opiniões para você mesma evitando assim o risco de ser mal interpretada. – um sorrisinho sarcástico brotou em seus lábios.

– E se eu fosse o Senhor não ficaria escutando conversa alheia. Eu não pretendia ofende-lo.

Inadvertidamente ela baixara a guarda e sentiu sua mente ser invadida pelos olhos negros.

– "A Srta não acha que esse brinquedinho de criança tem algum efeito em mim, acha?"

O rosto dele mantinha a máscara, mas seus olhos tinham um brilho divertido, percebera o encanto que ela fizera.

Selena escutava as palavras dele em sua própria mente.

– "Devia ter mais cuidado quando lida com adultos"– e dirigindo-se a enfermeira – Ponfrey mande-me a lista assim que estiver pronta.

E virando-se furiosamente, saiu com sua capa esvoaçando. Era um espetáculo e tanto.

Finalmente ela respirou e sentiu suas pernas falharem olhou para Poppy e viu que ela também respirava fundo, como se também tivesse prendido a respiração até esse momento. Selena olhou- a nos olhos e não se conteve quando Poppy falou:

– 50 pontos pra Srta por ter conseguido sobreviver à ira de Severo Snape.

As duas deram gargalhadas sonoras.

– Ele é sempre assim?

– Sim, desde que o conheço.

– Como ele é com os alunos?

– Não muito diferente. Na verdade depois de suas aulas não é raro alguns alunos virem aqui à procura de conforto.

No salão durante as refeições, ela notou que ele a evitava, sempre se sentava distante e não olhava em sua direção.

N/A – este referencia a "Feira do Ver-o-Peso" em Belém do Pará, local onde são vendidos diversas ervas, preparados e ingredientes para banhos, remédios, e feitiçarias. rsrsrs


	4. Chapter 4

IV - Preciso de um amigo!

Ela aprofundava seu conhecimento sobre o castelo e seu local preferido era a biblioteca tinha feito um levantamento de toda bibliografia que estava a seu dispor, não era muito extensa mais o suficiente, não entendia porque ali não se usava o computador que certamente facilitaria tudo, nessa tarde estava sentada em frente a uma pilha de livros fazendo algumas anotações, e de repente se pegou pensando na internet como facilitaria sua vida.

Ele a observava há algum tempo, estava na seção de livros restritos quando a viu, estava perdida olhar distante o lápis nos lábios estava tão distraída que não percebeu quando ele se aproximou, ficou parado as suas costas e por cima de seus ombros olhava atentamente, suas anotações como se observasse o trabalho de um aluno, esbarrou na cadeira sem perceber.

– Você sempre age assim, traiçoeiramente, gosta de assustar os outros?– ela parecia muito irritada.

Ele engoliu em seco e olhou para ela totalmente desconcertado. Era um momento único ele não queria se desculpar pelo acontecido e parecia não ter um modo de reverter à situação.

– Não senhorita, não tenho o costume de me intrometer nos assuntos dos outros e não pretendia lhe assustar – Voltou-se para sair apressadamente, o seu embaraço era evidente.

– Então o que você estava fazendo?

– E... Eu estava apenas curioso lamento, mas tenho que me retirar.

– Se quiser tirar alguma dúvida sente-se estou a sua disposição. – ela resolveu provocá-lo ele realmente estava embaraçado os lábios estavam mais finos e a palidez mais acentuada.

– Srta Newman, creio que me pegou em desvantagem, eu apenas estava curioso, lamento se a importunei – ele deixou um canto dos lábios elevar-se e inclinou a cabeça falando de modo sedutor – Não tenho dúvidas na sua área de trabalho, na verdade talvez eu é que pudesse lhe ajudar com minha experiência.

– "Que foi isso? O Mestre mostrando as garras" – Ela avaliou as possibilidades, ele era muito atraente.

– Professor ninguém é tão experiente que não precise de um conselho em algum momento, mas aceito de bom grado a sua ajuda, não sou tão orgulhosa assim.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos. Ela resolveu romper a barreira que se formava entre eles.

– Porque não recomeçamos? – Selena levantou-se e lhe estendeu a mão – Muito prazer Selena Newman.

Severo a contra gosto aceitou o aperto de mão, mas não tinha nenhuma vontade de se apresentar, mas foi surpreendido pelo sorriso afetuoso de Selena parecia tão doce e sincero. Seus lábios se abriram num meio sorriso.

– Severo Snape – e sentaram-se.

– Você realmente admira o meu trabalho? – Ele perguntou.

– Sim, você é um bruxo conhecido e renomado.

– Então você já me conhecia antes de vir para Hogwarts?

Percebendo onde isso os levaria.

– Sim, lamento pelo "Snake", um sorriso matreiro brincou em seus lábios, eu só queria provocá-lo. Na verdade sempre me interessei por poções até pensei em seguir está profissão. Lia todos os seus livros e artigos nas revistas especializadas. Se tivesse visto uma foto sua o teria reconhecido imediatamente.

– E porque desistiu?

– Encontrei alguém que me incentivou a procurar outras qualificações e me encantei com esta área. Ele já pesquisava e desenvolvia um trabalho na minha faculdade daí foi um passo para eu entrar também e aqui estou.

– E esqueceu de vez as poções? – ele observava cada gesto que ela fazia seus olhos tão negros com uma luz tão intensa, a boca rosada bem desenhada e tão convidaditiva, reparou o modo como costumava brincar com uma mecha do cabelo enrolando nos dedos enquanto falavam, – "mas o que está acontecendo aqui, desde quando eu sou tão amável com os meus colegas?" uma voz perguntava – " talvez porque essa colega seja tão atraente, com um perfume delicioso e você esteja só há muito tempo".

– Claro que não, – ela falava sem se dar conta do modo como ele a observava – na verdade tenho buscado conciliar meu trabalho com a pesquisa de determinadas substancias que tem ação psicotrópica para reformular algumas poções diminuindo assim os seus efeitos colaterais danosos, estudei algumas plantas originarias do meu país e principalmente da floresta amazônica, mas tive que dar um tempo, por problemas pessoais, – os olhos negros de Selena ficaram indecifráveis e perderam o brilho.

Severo notou a mudança, – "então ela esconde algo?"– mas preferiu não demonstrar, e querendo saber mais sobre a pesquisa. Continuaram a conversa e não viram o tempo passar.

Depois desse encontro Selena esperava tudo menos o que aconteceu, Severo voltou ao seu habitual mau humor e a tratá-la de modo frio e distante, porém educado.

– "Sim este homem é um enigma".

Os alunos finalmente chegaram, e com eles a alegria, o barulho, era a vida entrando no castelo. Ela acompanhou atentamente o discurso de Minerva recepcionando os alunos, e como era feita a seleção para as casas, a vibração de cada mesa quando um aluno novo ia sentar-se ao lado dos seus irmãos de casa, percebia a satisfação de Snape quando mais um aluno da sonserina era escolhido.

Ela sinceramente não entendia a rivalidade que ali reinava, mas tudo parecia alegre e convidativo. Ela estava feliz por estar ali por toda aquela alegria, sinceramente sentia-se envolvida embora ainda não tivesse alguém que realmente pudesse chamar de amigo.

Olhou para Minerva que era a pessoa mais próxima de uma amiga, para Poppy com quem passava horas discutindo certas estratégias, para abordar os alunos gostava de ouvir sua opinião. Confiava na sua competência. Mas faltava algo sem saber por que olhou de relance para Severo que para sua surpresa desviou o olhar.

– "Ele estava olhando pra mim?"

–... E agora quero lhes apresentar o corpo docente – Minerva continuava as apresentações, os professores ao escutarem seus nomes levantavam-se e os aplausos eram ouvidos, agradeciam e sentavam-se sorridentes. Severo, no entanto mantinha aquele olhar distante e jeito de quem se sentia entediado.

– "Nossa, mas que homem horrível parece que nada o agrada, que chato"

– Este ano contaremos com a Srta. Selena Newman a Orientadora Sexual, peço encarecidamente que todos aqueles que tenham dúvidas a esse respeito, a procurem. Muitos olhos fixaram-se nela cheios de expectativa. Parecia que todos já haviam sido apresentados, Minerva deu inicio ao banquete. Todos se voltaram para os pratos repletos de tantas delícias para deleite de todos.

Selena notou que ele praticamente brincava com a comida. –"Não admira ser tão magro e pálido, quase não come". – Ela olhou os traços de seu rosto não eram desarmoniosos, na verdade eram até muito atraentes, seus lábios bem interessantes, seu queixo, suas mãos pareciam perfeitas, o nariz muito, muito interessante, seus olhos...

Uma sobrancelha negra elevou-se enquanto um canto dos lábios se abria num sorriso, ele murmurou para seu total desconforto.

– Muito obrigado, senhorita. – E parecia muito divertido enquanto ela engasgava ao tomar um gole de água.

–"Por Merlin esse homem é um demônio!"

Uma voz masculina sedosa se fez soar atrás da mesa dos professores.

– Minerva, não esperou por mim?

– Sirius você está atrasado. Disse Minerva com uma reprimenda no olhar. Mas o sorriso dele a desarmou.

– Senhores, quero lhes apresentar o novo professor de DCAT. Sirius Black.

Foi uma gritaria geral, da mesa da Grifinória surgiam assobios agudos que enchiam o salão.

Selena não se conteve levantou-se e foi lhe dar um abraço.

– Sirius!

– Selena! O que você faz aqui?

– Eu trabalho aqui. – os dois se abraçaram com largos sorrisos nos lábios.

– Vocês já se conhecem? – Minerva inquiriu.

Sirius respondeu primeiro, – Nós somos amigos conhecemo-nos na América.

Ao retornar para seu lugar ela notou que certa pessoa de negro saía apressadamente pela porta lateral.

Sentaram-se e alegremente começaram a conversar.

– Por onde você andou? Nem sequer me enviou uma coruja, seu espertinho.

– Foi você que sumiu primeiro e não mandou notícias.

– Ah! Sirius isso é uma longa história que depois eu conto.

– Eu já sei Selena e sinto muito – Sirius falou docemente para Selena enquanto lhe afagava a mão, tentando passar conforto.

O jantar corria tranquilamente, até que Sirius olhou em volta e perguntou:

– Cadê o Morcegão?

– Quem?

– O Ranhoso? Ah! Ta bom, o Severo, ele não esta mais aqui?

– Acho que o Professor Snape se retirou logo depois de sua chegada. – Era a voz solicita do Professor Flitwick.

------------- SS & SN -----------

N/A: Eu também amo o Sirius e principalmente adoro a relação afetuosa dele com o Sevie. rsrsrs

Pode parecer confuso, mas haverá uma explicação para o seu retorno.

**Amira ** – espero contar com a sua atenção, pretendo não demorar as atualizações.

**Vanessa **– você tem razão realmente neva no sul do Brasil, mas a Selena é do norte do País como eu, rsrsrs. Que bom que você gostou espero que continue lhe agradando.

**Claire** – nunca é demais agradecer então "Brigada" por sua generosidade, e como lhe disse fiz algumas modificações e se precisar eu peço ajuda sim.

**Elisa** – você sumiu menina, que saudades! Espero que não te desapontar.


	5. Chapter 5

V - Revelações

Ao entrar nas masmorras, Severo derrubou todos os objetos que estavam ao seu alcance.

– Minerva como pode? Como pode fazer isso comigo, colocar aquele pulguento dos infernos no meu..., – sua voz falhou e as palavras pareciam ficar presas em sua garganta.

– Ah! Eu devia ter desconfiado aquela, aquela mulher esta com ele, são íntimos, era por ele que ela esperava.

Naquela noite diversas garrafas de firewisky foram consumidas até que ele se deitou exausto, porém a benção do sono não vinha.

No seu quarto ela não sabia por que seus pensamentos retornavam a certos olhos negros que tanto a perturbavam, era dele que Sirius falava? Tudo parecia tão engraçado, uma desavença entre colegas, uma rivalidade que se mantinha até hoje, mais se pensasse por outro lado talvez o que era engraçado para um, fosse tortura para outro e ainda havia o cargo que ele tanto queria.

– "Nossa olhando assim essa noite tinha sido um inferno, para Ele". – Esse pensamento não saia de sua cabeça e não deixava que ela dormisse, resolveu sair e respirar um pouco, se dirigiu ao jardim e ficou parada respirando o ar frio que soprava suavemente, andou a esmo até que notou uma pessoa sentada com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, tendo ao lado uma garrafa vazia. – Severo ... – ela aproximou-se.

– Severo? Você esta bem?

Um grunhido foi sua resposta. Ela se aproximou lentamente abaixou-se ao seu lado. Apanhou a garrafa e perguntou.

– Quantas dessas você bebeu? Não acha que já foi o suficiente? – se alguém o visse desse jeito ele estaria encrencado – Eu o acompanho até seus aposentos. Vamos!

Ela convidou e passou as mãos por seus cabelos tirando-os do rosto. A visão de um homem abatido que parecia desfigurado, alguém tão sofrido a surpreendeu, não lembrava o Severo que ela conheceu. Ela quase que instintivamente acariciou-lhe o rosto – Severo!

– Porque você se importa? Eu não sou nada seu, vá tomar conta do seu amiguinho Black – Severo resmungou.

– Severo isso não resolve nada e você tem razão não temos nada a ver um com o outro, mas eu me importo com você. Não subestime sua importância no mundo bruxo. Já te disse que te admiro.

Vamos, deu as mãos para ele que surpreendentemente segurou-as levantando-se, ele estava cansado, não recusaria a ajuda dela.

Desceram os corredores até o quarto dele, ela o apoiava. Entraram nos aposentos dele, era uma bagunça geral cacos de vidro, papéis, livros tudo jogado no chão o que demonstrava em que estado de espírito ele se encontrava.

Ela o deitou gentilmente, retirou seus sapatos e o seu casaco, afrouxou suas roupas. Ele parecia estranhamente dócil, pois se deixava conduzir sem reclamar. Ele estava realmente diferente, abatido com todo seu sofrimento visível em seu rosto, não se parecia com ele mesmo.

– Severo você desistindo? Nada disso combina com você, o que está havendo?

Passou novamente as mãos nos cabelos dele que insistiam em cobrir-lhe o rosto. Vendo que seus olhos negros pareciam sem vida, uma lembrança invadiu sua mente, alguém em quem ela viu a mesma expressão, mas ela não entendeu e quando compreendeu era tarde demais

.– "Não é só a bebida. Você está desistindo de tudo Severo"

Ela tremeu como se um vento frio tivesse entrado naquele quarto. Severo estava distante, amargurado, mas notou o desespero dela.

– Por quê? O que você faz aqui? – ele tentou se levantar.

Dos olhos dela algumas lágrimas caiam enquanto seu coração se apertava. Ela também tinha lembranças dolorosas de alguém que desistira de lutar vida e a deixara sozinha.

– Prometa que não vai desistir de viver, prometa – ela segurava o rosto dele entre suas mãos, aqueles olhos, os lábios dele tão próximos, ela o beijou. – Prometa! – ela pediu.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e com um toque suave de seus dedos enxugou as lágrimas que molhavam o rosto dela.

– Não se preocupe, eu não direi nada disso a ninguém agora descanse.

Ele tornou a deitar, sua cabeça rodava, finalmente a bebida fazia efeito e o cansaço o vencia.

Ela novamente acariciou seu rosto, agora relaxado. Durma, murmurou próximo ao seu ouvido. E saiu.

No café da manhã, seus olhos se encontraram rapidamente e se desviaram.

– "Será que ele se lembra de alguma coisa?"

–"Não, aquilo só pode ter sido um sonho"– Ele pensava.

O sinal tocou e todos se dirigiram as suas respectivas salas.

No terceiro andar ela se acomodou atrás de uma mesa, olhou em volta estava satisfeita com a nova decoração que providenciara, poltronas um sofá e algumas cadeiras no centro uma pequenina mesa, onde alguns incensos estavam depositados um jogo de cristais curativos, várias almofadas espalhadas, uma pequena estante, alguns modelos do sistema reprodutor masculino e feminino bem como, reproduções em gravuras das fases evolutivas do crescimento e do nascimento de um bebe e das alterações que ocorriam no corpo de uma grávida.

As pranchas com as diversas informações sobre DST, DSAM (doenças sexualmente adquirida por magia) que podiam acometer aqueles que se entregavam ao sexo irresponsável. Sua agenda estava vazia, mas a julgar pelos olhares que recebera não demoraria, muito e estaria completamente cheia, deu um suspiro, alguém bateu a porta.

– Você? Desde quando Sirius Black precisa de ajuda nesse assunto.

– Sempre querida, as mulheres estão ficando cada vez mais exigentes e só você pode me explicar às melhores técnicas para satisfazê-las.

– Seu cínico, infeliz daquela que cair em sua lábia. Coitada vai estar perdida.

– É uma pena que você me conheça tão bem! – Ele riu alto, mas depois se conteve– Falando sério eu vim lhe desejar boa sorte.

Dizendo isso se inclinou para um beijo, ela, porém desviou o rosto e um beijo que era endereçado para os seus lábios suave pousou no seu rosto – Sirius sorriu.

– Vejo você mais tarde. – Ele falou quando ia saindo da sala lançando um olhar sedutor.

Era maravilhoso poder contar com ele, ainda bem que Harry Potter conseguiu reverter àquela maldição libertando-o do véu, na época muitos achavam isso impossível, mas a tenacidade de Harry em rever o seu padrinho fez a diferença associando a isso os avanços das pesquisas nas áreas da ciência avançada bruxas garantiram o êxito.

Depois que retornou ele ficou um tempo atormentado por alucinações conseqüentes ao tempo em Azkaban e a transição que sofrera ao sair do véu, foi nesse tempo que ela o conheceu quando fazia tratamento experimental nos EUA com Peter Newman, seu esposo, que era um gênio nessa área, eles conviveram durante algum tempo daí surgiu à amizade que os unia. Peter era muito mais velho que Selena, mas tinha muito bom humor que partilhava com ela e os amigos e logo o casal se tornou amigo de Sirius que sempre os divertia com suas aventuras.

– Foi bom te ver Sirius. Tenha um bom dia! – ela gritou enquanto ele sumia pelo corredor.

– Bom querida a julgar pelo sorriso dele, acho que ele a ouviu. Eu vim ver como você se instalou e se precisa de alguma coisa.

– Minerva, que surpresa!

– Eu ia procurá-la mais tarde.

– Algum problema?

– Eu queria lhe fazer uma pergunta.– Ela levantou-se e fechou a porta.

– Fique a vontade. Pergunte o que quiser querida.

– Não me pergunte o porquê, mas algo é extremamente importante.

– Assim você me preocupa, eu prometo que não pedirei explicações.

– Minerva porque não escolheu Severo, para ser o professor de DCAT?

– Você sabe o quanto a arte de fazer Poções pode ser perigosa, e sinceramente em todos esses anos que ele ensina aqui não há um único registro de acidente graves, em outras escolas de bruxaria existem casos graves e até fatais. Ele é um Mestre renomado nesta área, com Trabalhos e Pesquisas publicadas em vários países.

Selena fez que sim com a cabeça.

– Severo é um profundo conhecedor das artes das trevas, é tão gabaritado para ensinar DCAT quanto Sirius, afinal foram anos lutando como espião junto a Voldemort, por outro lado Sirius é muito bom em combater as artes das trevas sua experiência em Azkaban o qualifica para essa matéria, estou certa que você não desconhece a quantidade de defesas que este bruxo conseguiu criar que lhe permitiram fugir e se esconder de Voldemort e dos Aurores.

E olhando firme para Selena completou.

- Porém não conheço ninguém que possa substituir Severo em Poções ele é simplesmente o melhor Mestre de Poções do mundo Bruxo. Isso responde a sua pergunta.

– Sim – ela sorriu e continuou – Minerva, eu fico feliz que você pense isso a respeito dele, mas você falou isso para o professor Snape, alguma vez você mencionou o quanto ele é importante.

O quanto aprecia o trabalho dele. Ele tem ficado nessas masmorras há tanto tempo, tão só, julgando a si mesmo, sentindo-se culpado por tantos erros. Ele é muito orgulhoso para admitir, mas também precisa de estímulo, ouso dizer de carinho, Minerva você é a pessoa mais próxima que ele tem. Fale isso pra ele.

Minerva a observara atentamente, embora a conhecesse há pouco tempo, sabia que ela realmente estava preocupada com Severo, alguma coisa acontecera para preocupá-la a esse ponto. – "Selena e Severo são amigos, trocam confidências?" – Minerva estranhou mas percebeu a urgência no pedido de Selena.

– Eu o farei querida, falarei com ele. Tem mais alguma coisa que você queira me dizer a esse respeito?

Seu coração se apertou, mas ela foi fiel ao que prometera, seu medo é que ele estava perto de um abismo.

– Não. Infelizmente não posso explicar, mas é muito importante – e mudando de assunto.

– Minerva eu preciso de um tempo em algumas turmas do 6º e 7º, para uma abordagem mais direta o que você acha?

– É perfeito eu providenciarei e assim quer puder mando lhe Minerva se dirigia a porta . Selena aproximou-se.

– Obrigada Minerva. Um sorriso iluminava seu rosto. A velha bruxa sorriu compreendendo plenamente pelo que ela agradecia.

Quando a porta se abriu, uma moça com uniforme da Grifinória esperava ansiosa, vendo quem saia, seu queixo caiu.

– "Até a diretora precisa de conselhos dessa natureza".

Mais um cap. da fic agradeço a todas que me enviaram os reviews.

Elisa Sholkys – é você mesma menina por favor retorne sua fic é maravilhosa, realmente é sempre um desafio não descaracterizar o Severo, considero um elogio especialmente vindo de quem vem.

Afrodite Mills – eu também quero a ajuda do Sevie neste e em outros assuntos, rsrsrs

Vanessa – você tem toda razão, e gosto quando me chamam a atenção em algo pertinente, fique a vontade e acho que você vai se divertir muito com as participações do Sirius, rsrsrssr

Mari Platt – sim Sirius voltou, afinal alguém tão charmoso como ele não podia ficar preso no véu e ainda vai aprontar muuito.

Amira – as coisas vão esquentar sim, que bom que você continua acompanhando a fic.

Beijos para todas e até o próximo capitulo.

Jan


	6. Chapter 6

V I - O confronto

Todas as consultas foram referentes a moças extremamente atormentadas, sobre como e quando permitir certas carícias, até que ponto era seguro ir sem engravidar, muitas simplesmente se acovardavam diante da enfermaria e não pediam poções contraceptivas, muitas sentiam vergonha, outras queriam saber quais as complicações conseqüentes a abortos provocados. Enfim era tudo uma mera questão de informações.

Selena se exasperava, as moças não conversavam com seus pais não havia relação de confiança, e invariavelmente se entregavam aos seus namorados, sem ter plena consciência se era realmente isso que queriam, assim como no mundo trouxa tinham vergonha da virgindade.

Ela não indicaria uma poção abortiva, embora soubesse que isto em alguns locais era feito de maneira até corriqueira era uma sociedade extremamente hipócrita que premiava aquelas que viviam de aparências e punia aquelas que simplesmente respeitavam a vida que surgia dentro de seus corpos, quando era justamente estas que precisavam de mais ajuda , mas ela faria tudo o que pudesse para ajudar esses jovens.

Selena acreditava no valor da vida que era a maior e a mais bela de todas as magias a concepção de um novo ser, e um ser tão especial, um bruxo tem que ser gerado com muito amor e carinho para não comprometer não só a saúde física e mental, mas também a sua capacidade mágica, por isso era tão importante a maternidade responsável a união dos pais fortalecia o bebê magicamente, Alvo Dumbledore tinha razão a maior magia era o amor.

Com o passar dos dias o humor de Mestre de Poções não melhorava, dois dias após o incidente Severo não estava nos seus melhores dias e como sempre, seus pensamentos sempre o levavam até Selena.

– "Droga de mulher, que não sai mais da minha cabeça"

– "O que ela sabe? Afinal aquilo foi um sonho ou não? Tenho que achar um jeito de descobrir"

– "Aqueles olhos tem me perseguido, tenho sonhado com ela preciso fazer alguma coisa"

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela ação desastrada de dois alunos que explodiram um caldeirão.

Severo extrapolou com a turma do primeiro ano, as pobres crianças entraram em pânico, dois pequenos Lufa Lufa, choraram fazendo com que se irritasse ainda mais.

No segundo horário a coisa não foi melhor, – "esses tolos retornam das férias mais displicentes"– Isso é perda de tempo.

Providenciou algumas detenções, para que servissem de exemplo, juntamente com um dever de 20 cm de pergaminho sobre os princípios básicos das poções.

– Isso é tudo por hoje – com um único olhar expulsou todos de sua classe, os alunos saíram correndo para longe das vistas do professor.

Era hora do almoço, mas, ele não tinha a menor vontade de sair dali.

Assim que ela entrou notou sua ausência, ele também não comparecera ao café, a notícia do mau humor do Professor Snape, se espalhara como um rastilho de pólvora todos sabiam, todos comentavam.

Selena praticamente não comeu, pois se irritara com o comentário maldoso de Sirius.

- Deve ser falta! Afinal quem teria coragem de ficar com o Morcegão, com aqueles cabelos sebosos.

– Sirius você às vezes é insuportável.– Selena quase gritou as palavras que surgiram espontaneamente em defesa de Severo, levantou e foi até Poppy.

– Você já tem aquela lista das poções?

– Sim está sobre a minha mesa na enfermaria.

– Eu poderia pegá-la e levar até o Professor Snape, preciso trocar umas palavrinhas a respeito de uns pequenos Lufa Lufa.

– Claro que pode, mas você acha que é seguro.– O episódio na enfermaria ainda estava fresco em sua memória.

– Não se preocupe eu sei lidar com ele.

Ao chegar em frente à porta seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca de tão ansiosa que ela estava.– "Calma, inspire e expire solte o ar bem lentamente, acalme-se, acalme-se"–. Parecia ser um mantra que ela vinha recitando desde a enfermaria.

– "Não tem jeito é melhor acabar com isso".

Bateu. E a porta se abriu

Ao vê-la Severo tentou manter a máscara de frieza.

– O que você deseja? – ele falou irritado

– Professor, aqui esta a lista das poções para Enfermaria.

Ele a olhava nos olhos tentando descobrir o que realmente ela queria. Era a oportunidade perfeita para descobrir o que precisava. Olhos deles se encontraram negros doces e profundos em negros hipnóticos inquisidores.

– "Legilimencia, não Professor!", – rapidamente ela desviou o olhar para as carteiras, andou mais um pouco colocando a lista sobre sua mesa. Dessa vez foi ela quem o analisou, sua aparência parecia perfeita, seus olhos diziam que tudo era uma farsa, não tinham a vivacidade de antes, parecia que dor e amargura estavam ali.

– Eu queria lhe falar, – suavemente dizia uma coisa, mas em seu coração ... – "Senti sua falta, você não foi almoçar".

– Quanto tempo acha que as poções revigorantes vão encobrir o maltrato que você impõe ao seu corpo ou vão esconder os efeitos do álcool e as noites mal dormidas?

Suas palavras o atingiram como uma bomba. Ele fora pego de surpresa.

– Você o que? Como se atreve a se intrometer na minha vida, o que eu faço ou o que não faço não lhe diz respeito. – Sua voz era dura a atingia como aço.

– Severo você não pode continuar assim. Senti sua falta. Vim ver como você estava.

– Seu amiguinho Black não lhe fez companhia?

– Sim, ele estava lá mas é com você, que eu me preocupo.

– Por que?

– Eu ainda não sei, vim aqui pra descobrir. Você me ajuda?

Ele olhou profundamente e ela respondeu com a mesma intensidade.

– "Eu não sonhei, você estava lá" – Seu pensamento ecoava na mente de Selena.

– "Sim, isso o incomoda?"– ela respondeu pra ele do mesmo modo.

Suas mentes estavam unidas, isso já acontecera antes e de certo modo isso parecia natural entre eles.

– Naquela noite você me aceitou e de bom grado permitiu que eu o ajudasse.

– Eu estava bêbado – disse isto e virou o rosto.

– Exatamente. Eu não estava por isso não me aproveitei de você, se é isso que o irrita tanto.

Um canto de sua boca elevou-se.– De que modo você se aproveitaria de mim? – Olhou a vivamente interessado.

– Simplesmente poderia ter revirado sua mente, assim eu saberia de todos os seus segredos. Você sabe que eu poderia fazer se assim eu quisesse.

– Com que propósito?

– Talvez, me vingar de você por sua grosseria, pelo modo como trata os seus alunos, a propósito não entendo esse prazer mórbido que você tem de tratar tão mal as crianças. Não se importa com as conseqüências de seus atos o sofrimento e a insegurança que causa nelas. Você bem que merecia uma lição.

– Ele levantou-se e foi até Ela agora seus olhos faiscavam.

– A Srta não se atreveria? E o modo como conduzo minhas aulas ou trato meus alunos não lhe diz respeito.

– O que mais o perturba? Dever-me um favor ou não saber se eu violei sua mente? – Ela provocou.

Ele a pegou pelos ombros olhando-a fixamente.

– Você não fez, eu saberia?

– Como? – ela perguntou enfrentando seus olhos furiosos – Sua mente estava entorpecida pela bebida suas defesas eram inexistentes, você acha que realmente se lembraria de tudo?

Ele buscava em sua própria mente uma pista, estava realmente transtornado, não a soltara e resolveu tirar isso a limpo. Segurou-a com mais firmeza tentando invadir sua mente.

– Muito bem faça isso, veja o que aconteceu, e olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

Ele viu as imagens da apresentação, a alegria da chegada de Sirius viu que ela realmente sentira sua falta, sua revolta quando percebeu que ele é que fora a vítima das brincadeiras de Sirius, seu desconforto com isso era imenso pior fora encontrá-lo do jeito que ela encontrou, totalmente transtornado, apático, desejando a morte tamanha era sua decepção, viu quando não opôs nenhuma resistência.

"Esse não é o Severo".

Essa frase ecoava em sua mente repetidamente. Pior nem ele mesmo se reconhecia, viu temor dela no quarto diante do seu torpor. Ele estava se matando, se anulando. Então suas mãos o acariciaram, o beijo e escutou sua voz doce lhe dizendo pra dormir.

Ele voltou a sua própria mente, chocado com a forma como ela o vira um trapo um resto de si mesmo.

Olhou novamente pra ela e lágrimas escorriam pela face dela.

– Eu te machuquei?

– Não tanto quanto a si mesmo.

Sem tirar olhos dos dela ele passou seus dedos suavemente nas lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto, que nesse momento lhe pareceu tão belo e delicado. Seus lábios eram um convite para um beijo, ele depositou docemente seus lábios sobre os dela.

Ela não resistiu. Apenas retribuiu com doçura.

Quando afastaram os lábios estavam constrangidos, embora ainda permanecessem abraçados.

Num ímpeto Severo a puxou novamente segurando seu rosto com as mãos agora a beijava com mais força, ela abriu os lábios deixando que a língua dele invadisse sua boca, era uma sensação maravilhosa o gosto dele era delicioso e enquanto sua língua dançava brincando com a dela e parecia alcançar o recantos mais escondidos de sua boca, invadindo, penetrando,saboreando suas mãos desceram para a cintura dela e puxavam para mais próximo do corpo dele. Selena se entregou aquele beijo na mesma intensidade e acariciavam as costas dele e a nuca. Ficaram assim por algum tempo. Quando se separam estavam ofegantes.

– "Isso é loucura, mas eu adorei" – os dois pensavam.

Com um sorriso nos lábios ele a olhava, enquanto ela permanecia com olhos fechados, quando finalmente os abriu seus olhos negros estavam cheios de ternura.

– O que quer de mim? – Ele falou com um tom profundo – Levar-me a loucura?

– Descubra? – Selena falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

Alguém bateu a porta, os dois se afastaram, e procuravam aparentar tranqüilidade.

– Entre. Sua voz soava forte.

Uma Sonserina do 7º ano entrou, falou enquanto olhava para Selena. – Nós estamos aguardando o nosso horário de aula Prof. Snape.

– Verdade Srta Scot? Eu sei das minhas obrigações, assim que estiver pronto eu os chamarei – E voltando-se para Selena.

– Srta Newman, assim que as poções estiverem prontas eu as enviarei a madame Ponfrey. Agradeço a sua atenção.

Selena aproveitou a deixa e se retirou rapidamente seu coração estava aos pulos e um sorriso nos lábios, não lhe deixava esquecer o que acontecera.

À noite no seu quarto, ela recordava os acontecimentos, há muito tempo que não se sentia assim tão leve, alegre. Era tão bom, embora não soubesse o que viria depois, Severo ainda era uma incógnita. Mas até ali ela estava feliz.

Se ele não a procurasse, ela seguiria sua vida, como sempre fizera, e se Ele a procurasse...

"eu não sou nenhuma adolescente, porque estou agindo assim"

Para sua tristeza, os dias se passaram e nenhuma notícia. Quando se encontravam ele agia como se nada tivesse acontecido. E seus dias se resumiam a muito trabalho, os alunos finalmente venceram suas resistências e a procuravam.

As palestras tinham se estendido a todas as classes. De todos os professores apenas um ainda não colaborara. Recordou-se de quando falara na aula de Sirius, aquele homem era mesmo impossível, seu charme atraia as moças. Ele as tratava com carinho, mas não se deixava envolver, até nisso "Eles" eram diferentes, algumas moças especialmente da Corvinal, mas algumas alunas das outras casas também se sentiam atraídas pelo Mestre de Poções e curtiam uma paixonite, que ele tratava de expurgar com muitas ironias e humilhações, elas acabavam desabafando com Selena. Isso a irritava muito. Como ele podia machucar tão profundamente as pessoas?

Sim ela não se esquecera daquele beijo e mesmo que ele demonstrasse o oposto ela sabia que ele também não. Ela não era louca ela sentira o desejo dele e também sua doçura.

"Severo Snape ainda descobrirei o que você esconde debaixo daquele monte de roupas e botões".


End file.
